The Golden Law
The Ōgon No Hōsoku, or '''Golden Law, '''is the common name for a creature or creatures of unknown origin which travels throughout Lamasery in a capacity of law enforcement. History Ōgon No Hōsoku have been present in Lamasery throughout known history, and frequently appear in the Oseudan Oral History. The first known recorded instance of the presence of the Golden Law dates to I.Y. 19, when a 'mysterious golden ball' is mentioned as having 'acted with great honor and efficiency' in settling a land dispute for First Empress Oseuda Imhetaka. In many major disputes, agreements and conflicts since, it has been the presence or absence of a Golden Law that has often decided the outcome. Physical Charateristics An Ōgon No Hōsoku takes the form of a golden orb which hovers at eye-level in relation to the tallest person it is addressing. Etched about the circumference of the orb are a series of characters which defy attempts at translation. A singular arm extends from the upper rear, allowing for fine manipulation and gestures. The material of which a Golden Law is constructed, while bearing all the characteristics of gold, also seems to be heavily enchanted. On the rare instances where an assault was attempted, the skin of the creature seemed completely impervious to the finest crafted blade. While capable of speech in every known language, this ability is clearly supernatural as there is no visible orifice from which the creature's voice emanates yet it is clear that it is audible speech. Other Characteristics Bilocation While history states that a Golden Law has been present at two separate locations simultaneously, this has never been conclusively proven. Never have two such beings been seen in one location. Speech Many individuals have made solemn statements that a given Ōgon No Hōsoku speaks with a distinctive voice, many widely different variations on this voice have been observed. One commonality has been observed, that being that a Golden Law never speaks quickly. Self Reference Ōgon No Hōsoku often refers to itself in the first person, though seems completely unpossessed of a proper name. When attempts to force further self-identification have been attempted, they have met with complete silence. Law Enforcement The Golden Law is frequently seen attending meetings of local legislation, be this in the form of town council, tribal hegemony or Imperial Court. It is believed that by its presence here, it observes the passage (or repeal) of local laws. This belief has been countered, occasionally, by an Ōgon No Hōsoku's knowledge of a law that was passed in its absence being one that it nonetheless enforces. Associated Abilities In the pursuit of law enforcement, Ōgon No Hōsoku has been observed displaying a wide array of supernatural abilities. Among the more commonly used: *Ray of Vanishing - With an otherworldly hum, and a faintly sparkling ray of power emitting from its hand, a law-breaker vanishes. It is unclear if this is a lethal effect (disintegration) or a non-lethal effect (teleportation or magical imprisonment) *Branding - By placing its palm, which for the duration of the effect glows a brilliant white hot, upon a creature, that creature is irreversibly branded. This brand also, through no known means, includes a sigil of the same language which enwraps the Golden Law itself. The meaning of this sigil is unknown to any other than the Ōgon No Hōsoku itself. Category:Supernatural Creatures